To get to school each morning, Ben takes a motorcycle 11.71 kilometers and a car 2.29 kilometers. How many kilometers is Ben's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Ben travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Ben travels 14 kilometers in total.